Gem Dragon (Racial Prestige Class)
The reclusive gem dragons are most often associated with the Inner Planes, and unlike Chromatic and Metallic dragons they generally tend toward Neutrality. Gem dragons are reknown for their psionic prowess in addition to their fierce physical might. Though their goals and ideals vary tremendously from those of Metallic and Chromatic dragons, like any true dragons, gem dragons covet wealth, hoarding mounds of coins and gathering gems, jewels, and magic items. Dragons with large hoards are loath to leave them for long, venturing out of their lairs only to patrol or feed. True dragons pass through four distinct stages of life, from lowly wyrmlings to ancient dragons, which can live for over a thousand years. In that time, their might can become unrivaled and their hoards can grow beyond price. Requirements: ''' '''Race: Amethyst Dragon. Emerald Dragon, or Topaz Dragon Alignment: 'Any '''Class: 'Psion 'Class Features: ' 'Hit Die: '''d12 '''Base Attack Bonus: '''High '''High Saves: '''Fortitude and Will. '''Proficiencies: '''None. '''Skill Points: '''4 + Int modifier '''Class Skills: '''Concentration, Diplomancy, Intimitate, Listen, Lore, Search, Spellcraft, Spot and Use Magic Device. '''Total Levels: '''10 '''Manifesting Progression:'The dragon gains manifesting progression as a psion at level 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10. Every level of this class contributes to a gem dragon's power point pool and manifester levels though taking levels in psion. (note this equals 5/10 progression for psion power progression(full manifester levels though)) '''Draconic Attributes: '''Dragons gain an additional +2 bonus to Strength at 1st, 5th and 9th level, giving them a total of +6 Strength. They gain an additional +2 bonus to Charisma at 3rd and a +2 bonus to Constitution at 7th. '''Hardening Scales: '''A Dragon's skin grows resistant to blows, gaining a +2 (non-stacking) bonus to natural armor at level 2. This bonus increases by 2 at level 4,6 and 10, for a total of +8 natural armor. '''Blind-Sense: '''At 2nd level, a Dragon gains the Scent feat. '''Draconic Skills: '''At 4th level, a Dragon gains a +3 bonus to spot and listen as well as to subtype specific skills. The boni increase to +6 at 10th level. * Amethyst Dragon: Bluff and Diplomacy. * Emerald Dragon: Lore and Search. * Topaz Dragon: Survival and Tumble. '''Dragon Roar: At 6th level, a Dragon can use its voice to inspire allies and demoralize enemies. A dragon's roar grants nearby allies a +2 moral bonus on attack and damage rolls as well as a + 5 bonus against fear effects. Hostile creatures with less HD then the dragon are struck with hopelessness and suffer a -2 penalty to attack rolls. Dragons or Dragonkin creatures are not affected. The effects of this ability expire after 10 rounds + the dragon's Charisma modifier. A dragon can use this ability once every 5 minutes and like all dragon abilities, it is only useable in natural form. Tail Sweep: At 8th level, a Dragon can make an additional attack with its tail. The save DC is 10 + 1/2 dragon's HD + dragon's Strength modifier. Creatures that fail the save are knocked down and are dealt 1d4 bludgeoning damage per character level of the dragon. The tail sweep only hits targets behind the dragon and does not affect creatures larger than the dragon itself. This ability has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Frightful Presence: At 10th level, a Dragon can unsettle foes with his mere presence. The ability takes effect automatically whenever an enemy comes into the dragon's range of 60 feet. A potentially affected creature that succeeds on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 dragon's character level + dragon's Cha modifier) remains immune to that dragon's frightful presence for 24 hours. On a failure, creatures with 4 or less HD become feared for 4d6 rounds and those with 5 or more HD become shaken for 4d6 rounds. A shaken enemy takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Dragons are not affected by the frightful presence of other dragons. Note: This ability has to be activated before it functions.